くそ! Sharingan Itu Memang Ajaib!
by Andromeda no Rei
Summary: Bagaimana jika Sasuke, nuke-nin tim Taka yang ingin balas dendam terhadap Konoha, bertemu dengan dua orang bocah kembar aneh yang mengaku anak dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke?/"Ayahku adalah ninja paling kuat yang pernah kukenal."/Read & Review, PLEASE?
1. Chapter 1

**Al-Shira Aohoshi deviantArt**

**Proudly Presents**

**.**

**a 2011 NARUTO FanFiction**

**© Andromeda no Rei**

**.**

**.**

**くそ****! Sharingan Itu Memang Ajaib!**

**.**

**Original Tittle :**

**Kiseki no Mirai to Sharingan Aida ni Dake yo**

**「奇跡の未来と車輪がん間にだけよ」**

**.**

**.**

**Standard Disclaimer Applied**

**.**

**Family/Drama/Romance/Slight Humor**

**T-Rated**

**Slight SasuSaku**

**.**

**Warning :**

**CANON—Alternate Timeline, Stright, OCs, Typo, (i'm trying so hard not to make it)OOC, abal, aneh**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE? Then Get Back to Your World!**

**~I am Warning You~**

**.**

**.**

**.

* * *

**

Sekelebat bayang-bayang beberapa orang _shinobi_ tampak berlompatan di antara pepohonan rindang hutan Kumogakure. Cuaca desa yang terletak di Negara Petir itu tampak cerah, dengan sinar matahari yang menerobos setiap celah dedaunan dan ranting pohon—memaksa salah satu dari _shinobi-shinobi _ yang tampak terburu-buru itu menyipitkan mata, menatap kagum berkas-berkas cahaya putih yang menerobos di antara celah-celah dedaunan.

"Perhatikan di depanmu, Juugo." Suara seorang gadis mengalihkan perhatian _shinobi_ yang sempat melamun tadi.

"Santai saja," sambung seorang pemuda bergigi hiu yang berada di posisi paling belakang dari gerombolan itu. "Konoha 'kan baru saja diserang Pein. Jadi kenapa kita mesti buru-buru?"

"Aku nggak bicara denganmu, Bodoh!" gadis itu membentak si-pemuda-hiu. Helaian rambut merah panjangnya tampak menari-nari akibat terpaan angin. Ia menaikkan kacamatanya yang meresot dan menatap iris violet pemuda di belakangnya dengan bola mata sewarna ruby-nya.

"Memangnya aku bicara padamu?" balas si-pemuda-hiu sambil terkekeh geli.

"Diam kau, Suigetsu!"

"Apa? Kau saja yang kegeeran—"

"Cukup, Suigetsu."

Suara berat nan tenang dari arah paling depan kelompok itu berhasil membuat kedua orang yang berdebat kecil itu berhenti total. Ini membuat Karin—nama gadis berkacamata itu—mencibir ke arah Suigetsu. Sedangkan pemuda yang hobi minum itu hanya memutar bola matanya bosan.

TAP

Uchiha Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya pada sebuah cabang pohon dan berbalik menghadap ketiga pengikutnya. Kaget—ketiga orang yang berwajah bingung itu hanya saling memandang satu sama lain sebelum akhirnya turut menghentikan langkah mereka tak jauh dari sang pemimpin.

"Ada apa, Sasuke?" Suigetsu angkat bicara. Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal—bingung atas tingkah ketua tim Taka yang mendadak berhenti tanpa memberi aba-aba.

Sasuke menatap ketiga manusia di hadapannya bergantian. Mata onyx-nya berkilat tajam, menjelajahi setiap detil iris mata para _nuke-nin_ itu. Angin sepoi berhembus lembut membelai rambut raven uniknya, menambah pesona _'wah'_ sang Uchiha terakhir.

"Karin," panggil si bungsu Uchiha setelah cukup lama mereka terdiam.

"_Nanda_?" Karin melipat lengannya di depan dada, memutar bola matanya dan mengetuk-ngetuk sebelah kakinya tidak sabar. Sekilas, jika diperhatikan secara jelas, terdapat semburat berwarna jingga pada pipi gadis itu—yang dengan susah payah disembunyikannya di depan dua orang di sampingnya.

"Kau nggak merasakan ada cakra yang cukup kuat di sekitar sini?" tangan Sasuke mengepal, menahan perasaan tertusuk-tusuk yang mendadak muncul akibat sebuah cakra hebat di sekitar tempat itu.

"Aliran cakra kuat?" Karin menautkan alisnya. "Semuanya aman, Sasuke—tenang saja."

"_Iie_," jawab Sasuke singkat. Bola mata onyx-nya melirik kanan-kiri, memastikan tidak ada yang sedang memata-matai mereka. Perlahan iris sehitam malam itu berganti warna menjadi semerah darah, dengan tiga titik hitam yang menyimbolkan kekuatan istimewa salah satu klan besar dunia _shinobi_, Uchiha. "Ada sesuatu," lanjutnya pelan.

"Apa maksudmu?" Suigetsu menelengkan kepalanya bingung.

"Aku nggak merasakan apa pun, Sasuke." Karin mengernyit, memperhatikan pemimpinnya yang tampak tegang. "Mungkin itu hanya—"

"Kalian tunggu di sini," potong Sasuke tegas sebelum akhirnya pemuda berambut raven itu melesat pergi tanpa jejak.

"—perasaanmu saja," ujar Suigetsu melanjutkan kalimat Karin yang terpotong.

Karin melirik pemuda berambut keperakan itu melalui ekor matanya. Sedangkan Suigetsu hanya nyengir kuda—memperlihatkan deretan gigi-gigi runcingnya.

Karin berdecak kesal.

BLETAKK

"Adow! Heh kacamata—sakit, tahu!"

.

.

.

Cahaya kekuningan itu sungguh menyiksa siapa pun yang melihatnya meski dengan kacamata hitam, bahkan _sharingan_. Mata legendaris itu menyipit. Saraf-saraf di sekitar pelipisnya berkedut tak nyaman. Namun Uchiha Sasuke, meski dengan _sharingan_ yang sudah sedikit melemah—masih terus menatap pendaran cahaya itu.

"_Genjutsu_." Sasuke bergumam pada dirinya sendiri. Ia berdiri pada radius tujuh meter dari sebuah pohon besar dengan celah di tengah akar-akar raksasanya. Cahaya kecil yang menari-nari pada celah itu cukup menyilaukan, membuat si bungsu Uchiha mendecih kesal karena penasaran. Bagaimana mungkin hanya dirinya yang menyadari sumber aliran cakra kuat itu, yang ternyata adalah sebuah celah bercahaya seukuran manusia dewasa pada batang pohon?

Benarkah hanya _genjutsu_?

Namun mengapa hanya Sasuke yang dapat merasakannya?

Dengan _sharingan_ yang masih aktif, Sasuke memantapkan dirinya untuk melangkah mendekati tempat ganjil itu. Ia yakin, dengan kekuatannya saat ini—setelah mendapati kematian Itachi dengan tangannya sendiri, ia tidak terkalahkan.

TEP

Kaki Sasuke berpijak pada sebuah akar besar yang terjulur ke atas tanah. Tangan kanannya perlahan bergerak masuk ke dalam pendaran kekuningan itu, dan—

Sasuke merasa waktu berhenti berjalan tatkala tubuhnya tertarik gaya grafitasi yang cukup kuat—menarik seluruh tubuhnya masuk menyusuri cahaya menyilaukan itu.

.

.

SYUUT

.

.

Bola mata onyx Sasuke mengerjap beberapa kali. Ia menoleh ke belakang, memperhatikan pohon yang sama—celah yang sama. Namun celah itu tidak lagi mengerluarkan pendaran kekuningan.

"_Kuso_." Tiga titik hitam pada _sharingan_ Sasuke berputar ketika ia akhirnya menyadari satu hal; kakinya tak lagi berpijak pada sebuah akar besar, atau pun tanah. Udara bebas—jurang. Pohon bercelah yang dilihatnya sepersekian detik lalu ternyata terletak di tepi tebing yang tidak terlihat ujungnya.

Sasuke sempat mengeluarkan _kusanagi_-nya tepat saat tubuhnya jatuh bebas ke dalam jurang yang seolah tak berujung itu.

.

.

.

.

"Apa dia mati?"

"Jangan dekati dia, Tsuyoshi!"

"Apa, sih? Ini nggak berbahaya, kok."

"_Kaa-san_ nggak bakal suka kau dekat-dekat orang asing, bodoh."

"Tapi orang ini terluka, Satsuki."

"Hn."

"Lagian kau perhatikan nggak? Dia mirip _too-san_, lho..."

"Eh? Terserah."

Sasuke bersumpah ia mendengar suara-suara cempreng yang bahkan lebih mengganggu dari suara melengking Sakura saat di akademi dulu. Tapi—dari mana suara-suara itu berasal? Semuanya gelap—tidak ada apa pun. Ah, tentu saja karena _nuke-nin_ itu masih belum sadarkan diri.

Perlahan Sasuke membuka kelopak matanya yang terasa berat—seolah ia baru saja bangun dari tidur panjang karena kelelahan menjalankan misi. Hal pertama yang dapat ditangkap oleh retina Sasuke adalah sepasang mata gelap yang indah. Sejenak ia merasa bertatapan dengan salah satu anggota klan Uchiha, atau Sai—ANBU _Ne_ yang memiliki warna mata yang sama dengannya.

"Ah, dia bangun!"

Suara itu lagi. Sasuke menyipitkan matanya, berusaha melihat dengan jelas siapa orang yang sedang menatapnya itu. _That's it_. Seorang anak laki-laki berusia sekitar sembilan tahun, memiliki bola mata sewarna onyx, rambut merah muda jabrik, kulit kuning langsat, dan senyum lebar. Hn, seperti perpaduan antara Sasuke dan Sakura.

—_what_?

Sasuke membelalakkan matanya. Ia buru-buru bangkit dari tidurnya, menatap sosok bocah yang duduk bersimpuh di sebelahnya dengan dahi berkerut.

Senyum anak laki-laki itu mendadak lenyap, tergantikan oleh tatapan polos penuh tanya khas anak kecil. Bibir anak itu sedikit terbuka, hendak mengatakan sesuatu. "Satsuki—"

"Kau dalam masalah," sahut suara cempreng lainnya dari balik sebuah pohon oak besar, namun kali ini cenderung terdengar seperti anak perempuan.

Sasuke mengernyit. Ia mendongak, menatap setiap sudut hutan aneh tempatnya berada sekarang. Beda. Sasuke berada di tempat yang berbeda. Tapi tidak mungkin ini adalah dasar jurang tempatnya jatuh sesaat sebelumnya. Pemuda berwajah _stoic_ itu tidak mendapati tebing di mana pun. Yang ia lihat hanyalah hutan hijau luas dengan pohon-pohon besar yang berjarak renggang.

"Tapi dia terluka!" anak laki-laki yang dipanggil Tsuyoshi itu kembali bersuara. Pandangannya kini tertuju pada bahu kiri Sasuke yang berdarah. Kerah tinggi putihnya robek, mengekspos pundaknya yang juga terluka. "Kata _kaa-san_ kita harus menolong ora—"

"Aku nggak ikut-ikut." Suara anak perempuan itu terdengar lagi.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke asal suara cempreng itu. Dari balik sebuah pohon oak besar yang sudah berlumut, tampak seorang bocah yang seusia dengan Tsuyoshi. Bocah itu berambut dongker mencuat sebahu, dan memakai topi hitam dengan lambang Konoha pada bagian depannya.

_Matte kudasai._

Konoha?

Apa ini artinya Sasuke berada di Konoha? Desa kelahirannya itu? Tapi bagaimana mungkin? Kumogakure dan Konoha cukup jauh—butuh waktu sekitar tiga hari untuk melakukan perjalanan nonstop untuk sampai.

"Kau nggak bertanggung jawab." Tsuyoshi kembali berujar, membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke.

"Dia bukan tanggung jawab kita," jawab Satsuki singkat. Ia berjalan mendekati Tsuyoshi dan Sasuke yang masih duduk diam. Tsuyoshi kemudian berdiri, memperhatikan bocah bertopi yang menghampiri mereka.

Lho? Bukankah Satsuki itu nama untuk perempuan?

Sebelah alis Sasuke terangkat. Ia memperhatikan kedua bocah yang sekilas tampak berbeda itu. Tapi Sasuke baru menyadari satu hal; mereka mengenakan pakaian yang sama. _Sweater _lengan panjang ber-_chapucho_ dengan _stripped _pada lengannya dan celana pendek abu-abu. Yang berbeda hanyalah warna _sweater_ Satsuki ungu terong dengan _stripped_ biru muda, sedangkan Tsuyoshi sebaliknya—dan celana abu-abu Satsuki lebih pendek, sekitar sepuluh senti di atas lututnya.

Kesimpulan Sasuke; Satsuki itu perempuan, dan kedua anak ini kembar.

Sasuke mendongak, menatap mata Satsuki yang sedaritadi tersembunyi karena terhalang topi hitam yang dikenakan anak perempuan itu.

Emerald cerah.

Persis seperti iris mata Sakura.

Sasuke kembali mengernyit dan sedikit membelalakkan matanya. Ada di mana dia sekarang? Siapa sebenarnya anak-anak ini? Beribu pertanyaan tak terpecahkan memenuhi otak jeniusnya. Namun lagi-lagi pikiran itu tiba-tiba terputus ketika suara cempreng Tsuyoshi kembali bergema.

"Ayo, _Gaijin_-_san_!" Tsuyoshi memegang lengan Sasuke, sedikit menariknya untuk berdiri. "Kita ke rumah kami!"

_Gaijin_? Apa lagi ini? selama enam belas tahun hidup, Sasuke belum pernah seperenam detik pun dipanggil dengan istilah menyebalkan seperti itu. _Gaijin_, orang asing. Sasuke memang seorang _nuke-nin_. Ia pergi berpindah-pindah dari satu desa ke desa lainnya, dan semua orang bahkan nenek-nenek sekali pun akan tersenyum ramah padanya—_well_, paling tidak memanggilnya dengan sebutan yang lebih sopan. _And now what_? Seorang anak laki-laki berambut sewarna permen karet yang bahkan tidak lebih tinggi dari bahunya malah memanggilnya _gaijin_?

Anak itu pasti sudah tidak sayang nyawa.

Beruntung _mood_ Sasuke sedang baik—atau lebih tepatnya penasaran pada kedua bocah kembar ini.

"Tsuyoshi! Kau nggak dengar—" terdengar Satsuki memprotes.

"Kau terluka, 'kan?" Tsuyoshi mengabaikan Satsuki yang mengeryit menatapnya. "_Kaa-san _seorang _medic-nin_ yang hebat, lho! Kau pasti bisa cepat sembuh kalau diobati _kaa-san_."

"Aku nggak mau tahu kalau _too-san_ sampai marah." Satsuki bersedekap dan membuang muka—yang hanya dibalas cibiran oleh Tsuyoshi.

"Memangnya siapa orangtua kalian?" tanya Sasuke reflek—sambil bangkit berdiri, menahan rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba muncul di bahu kirinya.

"Kau nggak tahu?" Tsuyoshi menatap Sasuke tak percaya. "Wah, kau benar-benar orang asing, _ne_. Ayahku itu—"

"—**Uchiha Sasuke**," potong Satsuki seraya melenggang pergi.

_What did she say_?

Mata onyx Sasuke melebar.

"Eh—oiii! Satsuki~! _Matte yo_!" Tsuyoshi berlari kecil mengejar Satsuki yang sudah agak jauh di depan. Sejenak langkahnya terhenti dan berbalik menghadap Sasuke yang masih berdiri mematung. "_Ne, Gaijin_-_san_! Ayo!" serunya sambil melambaikan sebelah tangannya.

"Hn."

Sekali lagi, apa-apaan itu? Sasuke masih sangat tidak mengerti situasi ini. Bukankah Uchiha Sasuke adalah dirinya sendiri? Mengapa ia bisa sudah punya anak? Apa ada Uchiha Sasuke _lain_ di dunia ini? Jangan bercanda! Klan Uchiha satu-satunya hanya terdapat di Konoha dan mereka semua telah habis terbantai oleh kakaknya sendiri.

Ah, Sasuke baru ingat. Pada bagian dada _sweater_ anak-anak itu memang terdapat lambang kipas—simbol klan Uchiha.

Tidak salah lagi. Mereka memang Uchiha.

Tapi bagaimana bisa?

.

.

.

"TARAAA~!" Tsuyoshi merentangan sebelah tangannya ketika mereka sampai di depan sebuah rumah unik yang cukup besar—perpaduan antara rumah tradisional khas Uchiha dan rumah penduduk Konoha pada umumnya, dengan lambang kipas raksasa pada dinding paling atas dan pada menara di belakang bangunan. "Ini dia rumah kami!"

Satsuki hanya memutar bola mata emeraldnya bosan dan melangkah masuk mendahului Tsuyoshi dan Sasuke yang masih sibuk memandangi bangunan yang terletak di pinggiran hutan itu.

"Sebelah sana Konohagakure!" Tsuyoshi menunjuk arah timur dari tempatnya berdiri. "Di sana ada kantor _Hokage_, akademi, warung Icharaku dan Yakiniku-Q, toko bunga Yamanaka, lalu beberapa _training field_."

"Konoha?" Sasuke mengikuti arah telunjuk Tsuyoshi.

"Iya!" lanjut Tsuyoshi seraya mengangguk mantap. "_Too-san_ adalah kepala keamanan Konoha, jadi katanya nggak pa-pa kalau rumah kami di tepi hutan perbatasan barat Konoha, yang cuma berjarak sekitar setengah kilometer dari bukit _Hokage_."

"Hn."

"Ah, sampai lupa." Tsuyoshi menepuk dahinya. "Ayo masuk, agar _kaa-san_ bisa mengobatimu," ujarnya seraya menarik lengan Sasuke.

Sasuke dengan hati yang semakin penasaran hanya mengikuti kemana langkah kakinya membawanya. Toh pada kenyataannya dia memang sedang membutuhkan pengobatan—disamping rasa penasarannya terhadap keluarga ini.

"_Tadaimaa~_!" Tsuyoshi membuka pintu depan rumahnya, masih menyeret Uchiha Sasuke—ketua tim Taka—di belakangnya. "_Kaa-san_, aku pu—"

"_Kaa-san_ nggak ada," potong Satsuki yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"_Nani_?"

"Nih." Satsuki melemparkan sebuah kertas yang terlipat rapih pada kembarannya yang menatapnya bingung.

Tsuyoshi menatap lipatan kertas itu. "Dari _kaa-san_?" tanyanya yang dijawab dengan 'hn' pelan oleh Satsuki. Bocah berambut unik itu melepaskan pegangannya pada tangan Sasuke dan membuka lipatan kertas itu.

_**Sayang,**_

_**Kaa-san dan too-san mendadak dapat misi ke Sunagakure, mungkin minggu depan baru bisa pulang—jika nggak terjadi badai pasir.**_

_**Kalian jaga rumah baik-baik, ne. Ken jangan lupa masak! Kalau bahan di kulkas sudah habis, kalian boleh sesekali makan di Icharaku sama Naruto-jiisan. Tapi nggak boleh terlalu sering, oke?  
**_

_**Kaa-san dan too-san percaya kalian akan baik-baik saja.**_

_**Baiklah, sampai jumpa minggu depan (^_^)ノ**_

_**Love,**_

_**Kaa-san**_

"Satu minggu?" gumam Tsuyoshi dengan nada protes.

Satsuki hanya mengangguk pelan dan merampas kertas memo dari tangan Tsuyoshi kemudian beranjak menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua rumah itu.

"_Ne_, sepertinya _kaa-san_ nggak bakal pulang sampai minggu depan," ucap Tsuyoshi seraya berbalik menghadap Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan ekspresi datar. "Tapi nggak apa! _Nii-san_ pasti bisa mengobatimu," lanjutnya dengan senyum lebar.

"_Nii-san_?" Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Iya, namanya Ken," jawab Tsuyoshi. "_Nii-san_ bisa _ninjuts_ medis kok—sedikit-sedikit, meski nggak sejago _kaa-san_. Tapi _nii-san_ sekarang sedang latihan sama timnya. Nanti kalau _nii-san_ sudah pulang, kita bisa memintanya untuk mengobatimu, _ne_?"

"Hn."

"Tenang saja, _nii-san_ orang baik kok—meski pun agak kaku, sih." Tsuyoshi membuka sandal ninjanya. "Kira-kira dia sebaya denganmu."

"Hn."

"Oh ya, _Gaijin-san_."

"Hn?"

"Kau mirip ayah kami, lho."

Alis Sasuke menyatu.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Sa—Sanosuke," jawab Sasuke terbata. "Mushikui Sanosuke."

.

.

.

.

**つづく**

**[To Be Continued]

* * *

**

**Author's Note :**

**yang ngerti nihon-go pasti _sweatdrop_ baca nama marga palsu nya sasuke tadiiiii~! that _mushikui_ itu artinya kan *tttiiiiittt* -bakal rei kasitau di chap depan! muhahhahahahaaa *digebukin* xD  
**

**Yak yak yak bener-bener **_**Unleash Your Imagination**_**! xD maap yak rei apdet fic baru padahal yang lama belom kelar (oke i can't help it, really ==") ****ごめんなさいね～**

**Ide ini sudah nongkrong di otak rei agak lama dan yahh, karena ada site yang appreciate what so called FanFiction and FanArt, then why not? Di sini rei yakin semuanya udah bisa pada nebak siapa orangtua si kembar Satsuki-Tsuyoshi ^^ **

**Trus, kalo readers pengen tau kayak apa sih si kembar ini—beserta kakak mereka, Ken—bisa diliat di gallery rei deviantArt (linknya ada di profil rei paling bawah), di folder NARUTO. Silakan liat-liat juga karya fanart rei yang lain—tapi nggak boleh nyolong lho yaah~ harus pake izin rei dulu kalo mau pake ^^ oke?**

**Nah, mungkin ini ｃuma bakal jadi 2 shots kok. Jadi berkenankah untuk **_**review**_**, PLEASE?**

**Salam**

**Andromeda no Rei**

**a.k.a**

**Al-Shira Aohoshi**


	2. Chapter 2

Iris mata obsidian Uchiha Sasuke bergerak-gerak lincah menyusuri setiap sudut rumah keluarga _'aneh_' itu—yang pada kenyataannya terasa begitu familiar baginya. Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya semakin ke dalam rumah bergaya tradisional itu.

Ah, sungguh. Betapa Sasuke begitu mengenal suasana ini. Suasana yang pernah menjadi sangat berharga dalam hidupnya—suasana bersama keluarganya—Itachi, ayah, dan ibu. Suasana yang beberapa bulan belakangan ini selalu menari-nari dalam otaknya sejak pertumpahan darah sang kakak.

GRAAA

Sasuke menggeser sebuah _fusuma_ yang cukup besar dengan ukiran simbol klan Uchiha di tengah-tengahnya—kipas merah. Ia memperhatikan simbol itu sejenak. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Kedua iris sewarna onyx itu beralih pada ruangan luas beraromaterapi di hadapannya.

Sebuah _washitsu_ yang cukup membuat jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang.

* * *

**くそ****! Sharingan Itu Memang Ajaib!**

**© Andromeda no Rei**

**.**

**.**

**Standard Disclaimer Applied**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Heyaaaa~!"

TRAKK TAKK

"_Baka_!"

"Enak saja!"

"Kau meleset seperenam mili, Satsuki."

"Lebih baik daripada _shuriken_-mu."

"Paling nggak _shuriken_-ku mengenai sasaran yang bermanfaat."

"_Kaa-san_ bisa marah kalau tahu kau membunuh seekor burung, Tsuyoshi."

"Aku 'kan nggak sengaja. Lagian itu bisa jadi makan malam kita nanti."

"_Nii-san_ nggak suka makan burung."

Suara-suara cempreng itu menggelitik gendang telinga Sasuke. Ia memutar bola matanya, bosan—memutuskan untuk melihat hal bodoh apa yang dilakukan sepasang anak kembar itu di halaman belakang rumah.

Sasuke menggeser pintu kaca menuju balkon tempatnya sekarang ini berada—di sebuah kamar kosong di lantai dua rumah keluarga _Uchiha-aneh_ itu. Semilir angin lembut membelai rambut _raven_-nya—menyapa sang pemuda penuh dendam atas orang-orang terkasihnya. Sasuke mendongak, menatap langit bersih di atasnya.

Ia memejamkan matanya. Memanjakan wajahnya yang dibelai lembut sang angin—seolah mengenang masa-masa yang telah lama terkubur jauh di lubuk hatinya.

Hatinya yang selalu kosong. Hatinya yang selalu dipenuhi kegelapan.

Hatinya yang kini merasakan sebuah kelegaan yang entah dari mana datangnya.

Tak lama Sasuke kembali membuka kelopak matanya, menampakkan sepasang mata tajam sekelam malam khas Uchiha. Tatapan Sasuke langsung tertuju pada sesuatu yang berada tak jauh di bawahnya. Sesuatu yang sebelumnya terdengar begitu berisik, dan sekarang bahkan tidak mengeluarkan seoktaf nada pun.

Satsuki dan Tsuyoshi menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan penuh tanya.

"Hn." Ia menatap kedua bocah itu dengan ekspresi datarnya yang biasa.

Sejenak mereka saling diam. Sampai akhirnya Sasuke sedikit terkejut dengan ekspresi Tsuyoshi dan Satsuki yang juga berubah datar—persis seperti seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang sedang bosan. Mata onyx cowok berambut _spiky duck-butt_ itu sedikit melebar melihat kemiripan anak-anak itu dengan dirinya sendiri.

Hah? Apa-apaan ini?

"_Ne_, Sanosuke-_san_!" seru Tsuyoshi—kepalanya masih mendongak menatap Sasuke dari halaman belakang rumah mereka.

Sebelah alis Sasuke terangkat. Sekarang ekspresi Tsuyoshi berubah jadi _oh-so-sweet_—seperti ekspresi Sakura ketika menemukan seekor anak kucing di belakang kediaman keluarga Inuzuka beberapa tahun silam.

"Mau menemani kami latihan nggak?" lanjut Tsuyoshi setengah berteriak.

BLETAKK

"Ouch! Satsuki—sakit, tahu!"

"Biarin," ucap Satsuki cuek. Gadis kecil itu kemudian duduk bersandar pada sebuah batu besar di dekat mereka berdiri. "Kau suka seenaknya," lanjutnya pelan.

"Kupikir Sanosuke-_san_ ninja yang hebat. Buktinya, dia—"

"Memangnya kalian bisa apa?" suara _baritone_ Sasuke yang terdengar angkuh dan tegas memecah perdebatan kecil saudara kembar-tapi-beda itu.

Keduanya serempak menoleh ke arah Sasuke dengan tatapan—waw—mata elang khas Uchiha. Satsuki, irisnya yang seindah emerald memancarkan radiasi permusuhan yang tajam menusuk langsung ke dalam tatapan Sasuke—_absolutely_, mengalahkan onyx itu.

Tsuyoshi menatap Sasuke intens. Ada ekspresi tidak suka dalam kedua bola mata onyx bocah berambut jabrik _bubble gum_ itu.

"_Sharingan_."

—itulah sebuah jawaban simpel yang meluncur bersamaan dari bibir sepasang anak kembar dengan warna rambut dan jenis kelamin berbeda, disertai perubahan warna mata mereka menjadi semerah darah.

Sasuke terbelalak.

Sepasang emerald mempesona dan sepasang onyx kelam itu perlahan berubah warna menjadi merah pekat, dengan tiga _tomoe_ yang mengitari pupil hitam di tengahnya.

"_TADAIMAAA~_!"

Terdengar sayup-sayup suara berat dari arah pintu utama rumah mereka.

Dua bersaudara itu mengerjapkan mata mereka hingga kembali normal. Mereka kemudian saling berpandangan satu sama lain sebelum akhirnya berlari ke dalam bangunan utama—ke arah pintu depan.

Sasuke mengernyit. Iris onyx-nya mengikuti arah anak-anak itu berlari-lari kecil.

DRAP DRAP DRAP DRAP

"_OKAERI, NII-SAAAAANN_~!"

Tsuyoshi dan Satsuki menghambur ke _genkan_, tempat kakak laki-laki mereka—Ken—sedang melepas sandal ninjanya.

Ken menoleh ke arah adik-adiknya dan tersenyum tipis. Ia melepas sandal yang masih terpasang pada kaki sebelah kirinya, kemudian beranjak menuju kedua anak kembar yang menatapnya dengan penuh antusias itu.

Belum sempat Tsuyoshi membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu, mata emerald Ken beralih pada sebuah—err... seseorang yang sedang menuruni tangga kayu tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Seseorang yang (seharusnya) sudah tidak asing lagi dalam kehidupannya. Seseorang yang sangat dikaguminya. Seseorang yang selama ini dipanggilnya dengan panggilan '_too-san_'. Namun Uchiha Sasuke yang ada di hadapannya kini adalah Uchiha Sasuke yang lebih kurus, lebih pendek, dengan wajah remaja.

_How?_

Uchiha Sasuke menatap pemuda yang baru datang itu dengan teliti. Kaus ungu terong dan celana panjang abu-abu, kantung _shuriken _dan_ kunai_. Tubuh pemuda itu tegap, kira-kira setinggi dirinya saat ini, dengan rambut _raven_ jabrik dan mata emerald cerah.

Tampan.

Sasuke sedikit membungkukkan badannya—mengingat sekarang ini dirinya adalah seorang Mushikui Sanosuke—nama samaran konyol yang tiba-tiba melintas di otak jeniusnya (yang juga perlu dipertanyakan)—orang asing nyasar yang sedang numpang untuk menyembuhkan luka-lukanya.

"_Ne, Nii-san_," ucap Tsuyoshi seraya menarik-narik lengan kaus Ken. "Ini Sanosuke-_san_," lanjutnya. "Dia terluka. _Nii-san_ bisa mengobatinya, 'kan?"

"Hn, biar dia cepet pergi dari sini," sambung Satsuki asal.

"Kau nggak boleh ngomong gitu, Satsuki." Tsuyoshi men-_deathglare_ kakak-lima-menitnya itu. sedangkan yang ditegur hanya mengedikkan bahunya cuek. Percaya atau tidak, Sasuke seolah melihat replika dirinya dalam bentuk gadis kecil pada sosok _the-_Satsuki-_girl_.

"Ah, _hounto ka_?" Ken mengusap-usap kepala kedua adiknya. "Mana _kaa-san_?"

"Nih," ucap Satsuki seraya menyerahkan secarik kertas kusut pada sang kakak.

Ken meraih kertas nyaris sobek itu dan membacanya dalam diam. Mata emerald-nya bergerak-gerak mengikuti huruf-huruf kanji sedikit berantakan tulisan tangan ibunya—yang mungkin sedang terburu-buru.

"Sanosuke-_san_?" kedua mata Ken kemudian memperhatikan Sasuke secara keseluruhan dan berhenti tepat pada kedua mata onyx _nuke-nin _itu.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke.

Segaris senyum tipis terukir di bibir Ken. "Baiklah, Sanosuke-_san_—kita ke kamar kosong di lantai dua saja untuk mengobatimu di sana," ucapnya pelan. "Aku akan cuci tangan dulu. Kau duluan saja."

"Hn." Sasuke hanya menurut dan kembali melangkahkan kaki-kakinya ke undakan kayu tempatnya berpijak sedaritadi. _Sopan_, pikirnya menanggapi sikap Ken yang cenderung mirip Itachi. Ia tidak mau tahu lagi. Yang ia inginkan saat ini adalah penyembuhan total, dan segera kembali ke dunianya. Kemudian melanjutkan tujuan utamanya setelah penyerangan Pein ke kampung halamannya—menghancurkan Konohagakure.

Sayup-sayup dapat didengarnya celotehan-celotehan cempreng bocah kembar yang sepertinya sulit akur itu dari lantai bawah.

"_Nii-san _telat, tahu!"

"Ini sudah hampir waktunya makan malam."

"Ahaha, iya ya..."

"Bukan 'iya ya', _Nii-san_!"

"Paling-paling _nii-san_ masih kencan sama Mikan -_nee_."

"_Nii-san_ nggak kencan sama siapa pun, Tsuyoshi."

"Tapi kalian sering jalan-jalan bersama."

"Misi dari _Hokage_, Satsuki."

"Kok cuma berdua? _Nii-san_ bohong."

"Haah... kalian ini kenapa? Baiklah, _nii-san_ minta maaf karena hari ini terlambat. _Ne_?"

"_Daijoubu yo_."

"Jangan diulangi lagi. Kami bosan, tahu."

"Iya, iya."

"Aku lapar."

"Hn... Satsuki?"

"_Nani_?"

"Mau bantu _nii-san_ siapkan makan malam lagi?"

"Aa..."

.

.

.

.

Iris Sasuke yang biasanya gelap kini berpendar kehijauan. Cahaya indah cakra penyembuh itu seolah menari-nari di bahu dan dada bidangnya—mengikuti lekuk ototnya yang kencang. Cowok berambut _raven_ itu memperhatikan gerak tangan Ken yang hangat menelusuri setiap inchi tubuhnya yang terasa nyeri, mengobatinya dengan _ninjutsu_ medis.

Setetes peluh mengalir di pelipis Ken ketika cakra di telapak tangannya memudar. Ia menyingkirkan kedua tangannya dari tubuh Sasuke dan mengelap keringatnya.

"Sudah lebih baik, Sanosuke-_san_," ucapnya seraya tersenyum tipis. "Memang nggak bisa sembuh total. _Gomen_, hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan."

"Hn." Sasuke bangun dan duduk di atas kasur, meraih sebuah kaus abu-abu yang dipinjamkan Ken untuknya. Ia memperhatikan kaus bersimbol Uchiha pada bagian punggung itu sebelum mengenakannya.

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat sebelum kembali ke tempatmu, Sanosuke-_san_." Ken melanjutkan. Ia beranjak menuju pintu kamar dan meraih kenopnya. Ia berhenti sejenak—memunggungi Sasuke yang diam memperhatikannya. Ken menoleh dan tersenyum ramah sebelum akhirnya berucap, "Atau sebaiknya kupanggil—_**Uchiha Sasuke**_**-**_san_?"

BLAM

Mata Sasuke melebar. _What did he say_?

Ken. Anak yang bernama Ken itu. Kakak dari si kembar Tsuyoshi-Satsuki. Apa itu artinya Ken mengetahui segalanya? Alis Sasuke menyatu. Bagaimana mungkin cowok yang baru saja mengobatinya itu bisa tahu segalanya? Mungkinkah otaknya sejenius itu—sehingga bisa mengetahui segala penyamaran (nama) Sasuke hanya melalui tatapan mata?

Hallow~? Sepertinya Sasuke sudah lupa bahwa wajahnya sungguh mirip dengan ayah bocah-bocah itu. Sesulit itukah bagi seorang _chuunin_ seperti Ken untuk menyadari siapa sebenarnya cowok asing yang begitu mirip dengan ayahnya—yang juga secara _kebetulan_ ditolong oleh adik-adiknya?

_Hell no_! Demi semangkuk ramen jumbo di kedai Icharaku, Ken seorang Uchiha!

Dan Sasuke berani bertaruh kakak sulung si kembar itu bisa menjelaskan segalanya. _And he must know all the detail_.

.

.

Sasuke beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, keluar dari kamar itu—menuruni tangga. Ia berjalan sedikit tergesa menyusuri setiap sudut rumah yang cukup luas itu, mencari Ken. Namun pemuda bermata emerald itu tidak didapatinya di mana pun. Dan mengapa rumah itu mendadak jadi begitu sepi? Ke mana perginya dua bocah berisik dan kakak mereka?

Langkah Sasuke terhenti di depan _fusuma_ besar yang dilihatnya siang tadi. _Fusuma _besar dengan ukiran kipas merah Uchiha di tengahnya, yang di baliknya terdapat sebuah _washitsu_ cukup luas. _Washitsu_ istimewa yang dilihatnya tadi siang—yang juga membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang.

Tangan Sasuke terangkat, hendak meraih _hikite _pada _fusuma_ unik itu.

GRAAA

Pemandangan yang sama seperti yang ia lihat sebelumnya. Hanya sebuah ruang keluarga biasa—cukup luas, dengan sebuah tivi dan sofa di tengah ruangan dan beberapa perabot sederhana lainnya, seperti bufet, rak buku, dan beberapa meja kecil. Di dindingnya tertempel beberapa bingkai foto, dan sebuah foto keluarga berukuran besar pada dinding tengah, di bawah simbol kipas merah.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam _washitsu_ hangat itu. Dipandangnya foto keluarga yang menjadi daya tarik utama rumah itu. Keluarga sang pemilik rumah. Sang Uchiha.

Darah Sasuke berdesir di setiap pembuluhnya.

Ia memperhatikan setiap wajah pada foto utama itu. Berlatar tembok dengan simbol klan Uchiha, lima orang dalam bingkai itu tampak seperti keluarga yang harmonis. Seorang pria berambut _raven_ mencuat pada bagian belakangnya, mengenakan setelan _montsuki_ hitam dengan _hakama_ dan _haori_. Ekspresi pria itu tampak berwibawa dengan bentuk rahang yang tegas dan tatapan mata sewarna onyx bak elang. Tangan kanannya menggenggam tangan kiri seorang wanita di sebelahnya—yang Sasuke asumsikan sebagai istri dari sang kepala keluarga. Wanita berparas anggun dengan mata emerald itu mengenakan _tomosode_ berwarna hitam dengan motif bunga sakura pada _suso_-nya, serta lambang kipas merah Uchiha pada dada bagian atasnya. Helaian rambut merah mudanya membingkai wajah ovalnya sampai sebatas dagu, dan _kanzashi _bunga sepatu merah menghiasi rambutnya yang tersanggul rapih. _Sakura, _ Sasuke bergumam dalam hati.

Pandangan mata Sasuke beralih pada anak-anak mereka. Di sebelah kanan sang ibu, Ken-tiga-belas-tahun yang hanya setinggi pipi ibunya—tampak mengenakan _kinagashi_ dongker. Seulas senyum tipis mengembang di bibirnya. Dan si kembar Satsuki-Tsuyoshi yang masih setinggi pinggul sang ayah berdiri paling depan, dengan _kimono_ dongker mini mereka.

Indah.

Sasuke menghela napas panjang. Pandangannya kemudian beralih pada foto-foto lain yang menempel pada dinding sebelah kanan-kiri ruangan itu, dan beberapa lagi terletak di atas bufet.

Tanpa sadar kakinya melangkah, membawanya untuk melihat-lihat dengan detail gambar-gambar yang menarik perhatian itu. Mulai dari foto Ken kecil yang duduk pada pundak ayahnya, hingga foto di mana sang ibu sedang menggendong dua bayi kembar dengan warna rambut kontras di sebuah ranjang rumah sakit dan sang ayah yang duduk di sebelahnya—memangku Ken yang berusaha mencubit pipi si bayi.

Entah sadar atau tidak, sudut bibir Sasuke terangkat—membentuk seulas senyum yang sangat tipis. Ah, apa yang kau pikirkan saat ini, Sasuke?

Mata onyx _nuke-nin_ itu kemudian beralih pada bingkai foto yang agak besar, dan lebih unik.

"Itu foto waktu hari ibu."

Suara _baritone_ yang cukup dikenal Sasuke mengagetkannya dari belakang. Ia menoleh, mendapati Ken yang sedang duduk bersila di sofa sambil bersedekap dan tersenyum ramah. Sasuke sedikit tertegun dengan kehadiran cowok itu yang bahkan tidak dirasakannya sama sekali. Cakranya tersembunyi dengan sangat sempurna.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya dan kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada foto di hadapannya. Pada foto itu terdapat sang ayah dengan _elite jounin vest_-nya mencium pipi kiri sang ibu dan Ken-empat-belas-tahun yang juga mencium pipi kanannya. Sedangkan si kembar menghadap ke depan sambil tersenyum lebar—memamerkan sebuah _tart_ bertuliskan '_Kami Sayang Kaa-san'_.

"Waktu itu yang punya ide untuk bikin _tart_ sendiri _too-san_, lho," ucap Ken tanpa memperhatikan Sasuke. "_Too-san_ bodoh, ujung-ujungnya aku juga yang bikin _tart_-nya."

"_Hounto_?" kata Sasuke masih sambil memperhatikan foto itu.

"Aa..."

Sasuke kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Memperhatikan deretan foto yang menghiasi dinding dan bufet di ruangan itu.

"Kalau yang itu...," ucap Ken ketika Sasuke memperhatikan sebuah foto di sebuah meja di dekat rak buku. Di dalamnya terlihat Ken sedang menggenggam sebuah _kunai_ bersama sang ibu di sampingnya. "...foto waktu aku naik tingkat jadi _chuunin_. Saat itu _too-san_ nggak bisa datang, soalnya ada misi."

Sasuke melirik Ken melalui ekor matanya. Ia kemudian berjalan ke seberang ruangan dan memperhatikan deretan foto pada dinding ber-_wallpaper_ bambu itu.

"Nah, kalau yang itu..." Ken melanjutkan ucapannya—sekali lagi, tanpa menoleh ke arah Sasuke. "...foto waktu _hanami_ tahun lalu."

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya. _Hanami_?

Ah, tentu saja. Itu foto sang ayah yang sedang disuapi tomat mini oleh Satsuki, dengan latar padang rumput dan pepohonan sakura yang bermekaran, dan beberapa ninja yang masih lengkap dengan _jounin-vest_ mereka, juga beberapa warga sipil—tampak berpiknik.

Sasuke melirik foto-foto lain di sebelahnya. Tampak Ken kecil sedang menggendong kedua adiknya yang masih bayi sambil nyengir kuda. Terdapat pula foto Satsuki dan Tsuyoshi kecil yang sedang bergandengan tangan—tampak sedang belajar berjalan.

Sasuke menghela napas dan kini pandangannya beralih pada Ken yang sedang mengelap sebuah _katana_. "Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya dengan suara datar. Ia kemudian melangkahkan kakinya dan berhenti tepat di depan Ken yang hanya cuek.

"Aku bukan dewa, jangan tanya aku," jawab Ken asal.

"Kau tahu sesuatu." Sasuke menggeram, sedikit tidak suka ketika lawan bicaranya terlihat tak acuh. Ha, memangnya ia tidak merasa kalau perilaku Ken itu persis dengan tingkahnya sendiri? Dasar Uchiha.

"Yang aku tahu, Sanosuke-_san_..." Ken mengelap _katana_-nya untuk yang terakhir kali dan memperhatikan bayangan wajahnya sendiri pada benda tajam mengkilap itu. "...kau nyasar—ke dimensi ruang dan waktu yang terlalu jauh."

"Hn, _genjutsu_?"

"Nggak—kurasa," jawab Ken. Cowok bermata emerald itu meletakkan _katana-_nya dan beralih memandang Sasuke di hadapannya. "Tapi aku juga nggak tahu pasti, sih. Belum pernah mempelajari tentang _ jutsu_ portal zaman sebelumnya."

"Siapa kalian sebenarnya?" tanya Sasuke penuh intimidasi.

"_Yare yare_... Memangnya semua ini kurang jelas?" Ken mengusap-usap tengkuknya malas.

Saraf di pelipis Sasuke berkedut. "Kau terdengar seperti—"

"Kakashi-_sensei_, terima kasih," potong Ken seraya tersenyum ramah. "Dia guru _kaa-san _dan _too-san_, lho. Orang yang aneh tapi cukup menyenangkan."

"Berhenti basa-basi." Nada Sasuke kali ini terdengar memerintah. Ia benci pemuda di hadapannya yang cuma membuang-buang waktu. Hei—mengapa tidak ada yang mau mengerti bahwa ia ingin cepat-cepat kembali ke tempatnya semula? Bersama tim Taka! Namun sisi lain hatinya berkata ia masih ingin tetap di sini—paling tidak sampai ia sembuh total.

"Kukira kau cukup cerdas untuk bisa menyadari ini semua dari awal, Sanosuke-_san_." Senyum di wajah Ken pudar. Ia menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan meremehkan. "_Too-san_ adalah Uchiha terakhir dan ia mengajari kami keistimewaan _sharingan_. Kau nggak tahu, ya?"

"Hn."

"Aku nggak bisa mengerti dengan pasti apa yang terjadi pada kasusmu ini," lanjut Ken seraya beranjak dari sofa dan melenggang pergi dari ruangan itu. "Ini masa depan—mungkin—bagimu. Jika itu jawaban yang paling kau inginkan.

_Nani_? Masa depan? Oh, jangan bercanda.

"_Ore wa _Uchiha Sasuke." Suara tegas Sasuke menggema—menghentikan langkah Ken di depan _fusuma _bersimbol kipas merah itu.

Ken tersenyum tipis. "Memang," katanya tanpa menoleh. "Tapi kau **_bukan_** ayahku." Dan tanpa ba bi bu lagi, Ken telah menghilang dari tempat itu—meninggalkan Sasuke dengan berjuta tanda tanya dalam otaknya.

"_Kuso_!"

.

.

.

Sasuke menopang dagu dengan kedua tangannya pada pagar balkon di kamarnya sekarang. Ia menarik napas berat, berusaha menahan emosinya yang bergejolak. Cowok berambut _raven_ itu mendongak—menatap jutaan bintang yang memenuhi seluruh kegelapan langit malam.

Langit malam yang bahkan lebih pekat dari relung sanubarinya. Tapi bukankah sepekat apa pun gelapnya malam, selalu ada bintang dengan cahayanya yang lemah—berjuang untuk tetap mempertahankan sang langit agar tak runtuh seutuhnya? Bukankan semua itu sama halnya dengan hati Sasuke saat ini? Yang senantiasa berada dalam kegelapan—dan sudah terlanjur hitam untuk dapat putih kembali. Mungkinkah masih ada bintang—dengan sinarnya yang lemah—bertahan untuk tetap menyinari hati kosong itu agar tak gelap seutuhnya?

Tidak. Uchiha Sasuke tidak boleh memiliki titik terang itu.

Karena jika cahaya harapan itu berhasil menguasai jiwa gelapnya sebagai sang pendendam, maka ia tak 'kan pernah jadi kuat. Maka ia tak 'kan pernah bisa balas dendam atas penderitaan dan pengorbanan kakak kandungnya.

Karena itu artinya lemah.

"Kata _too-san_, seseorang akan jadi luar biasa kuat jika sedang melindungi orang yang berharga baginya."

Suara _baritone_ Ken membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke. Ia menoleh, mendapati Ken sedang berdiri di sampingnya seraya menengadah menatap langit malam. _Orang yang menyebalkan_, pikir Sasuke. _Well—hey_! Bagaimana mungkin pemuda di sebelahnya ini bisa jadi begitu hebat menyembunyikan cakra dan keberadaannya, bahkan melebihi dirinya sendiri? Sasuke jelas tidak terima. Belum lagi, pemuda ini adalah seorang Uchiha. Oke, lebih tepatnya—anak sulungnya sendiri. Owh, _that sucks_.

"Hn," ujar Sasuke tanpa menoleh. Sejenak ia memikirkan kata-kata Ken.

Melindungi orang yang berharga katanya? Hah, yang benar saja. Sasuke sudah tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi di dunia ini. Ia tidak peduli pada apa pun, bahkan dirinya sendiri. Orang-orang yang berharga baginya telah tiada—tanpa bisa ia lindungi.

"Untuk apa ia mengatakan hal tidak berguna seperti itu?" tanya Sasuke reflek.

"Untuk mengajariku, Tsuyoshi, juga Satsuki." Ken menjawab dengan santai.

"Kau akan mendapatkan kekuatan yang sesungguhnya jika kau memiliki kebencian dan dendam," lanjut Sasuke. "Hn, itu—"

"Dendam hanya akan membawamu menjadi orang yang paling lemah," potong Ken seraya tersenyum tipis. "Pernah aku bertanya pada _too-san_, kenapa orang bisa saling membenci?"

Sasuke menoleh, menatap Ken dengan pandangan bertanya.

"_Karena mereka lemah_, begitu kata _too-san_," sambung Ken seraya menoleh pada Sasuke dan tersenyum lembut. "Karena pada kenyataannya, mereka membenci diri mereka sendiri—yang tidak pernah bisa melampaui batas ketidakmampuan mereka. Karena mereka merasa dipermainkan oleh takdir, dan orang-orang polos tak bersalah. Karena mereka ingin berteriak, namun suara mereka serak dan lemah. Karena mereka ingin menangis, namun terlalu malu pada matahari. Maka mereka memutuskan untuk selamanya tenggelam dalam kegelapan—berdalih mencari kekuatan yang lebih besar, menutupi kelemahan yang sebenarnya jauh lebih menguasai jiwa mereka."

Sasuke diam—mendengarkan.

"Hn, benarkah Uchiha Sasuke selemah itu?" ucap Sasuke dengan nada sarkastik.

"Uchiha Sasuke yang berdiri di sampingku saat ini adalah ninja yang lemah," lanjut Ken tenang. Bola mata emerald-nya menatap langsung onyx Sasuke. "Tapi, **ayahku** adalah ninja paling kuat yang pernah kukenal."

Bola mata onyx Sasuke melebar. Ia tidak pernah menduga Ken akan mengucapkan kata-kata seperti itu dengan kebanggaan yang tersirat.

Sasuke tidak mengerti. Sama sekali tidak mengerti. Apa tujuan takdir mempermainkannya sejauh ini—mempertemukannya dengan orang-orang tak terduga, yang seharusnya akan ia temui kelak. Sebuah pembelajarankah? Atau omong kosong memuakkan yang orang sebut sebagai—mimpi? Jika memang begitu, maka Sasuke harus bangun sekarang juga!

Bodoh.

Sasuke sepenuhnya sadar dan ini bukan mimpi.

"_Ne_."

Suara Ken berhasil mengambil alih perhatian Sasuke dari usahanya mencerna kejadian yang menimpa dirinya belakangan ini. Ia menoleh, mendapati Ken tengah menatapnya intens.

"Kalau kau benar-benar ingin kembali tanpa mau istirahat dulu," lanjut Ken dengan segaris senyum tipis. "Aku bisa membantumu sedikit—mungkin."

"Bagaimana?" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya penuh tanya.

Ken mengalihkan pandangannya menerawang jauh ke depan, tangannya terangkat—menunjuk hutan gelap tak jauh di depan mereka. "Di sana," ucapnya pelan. "Kau melihat ada kilatan merah dan biru?"

Sasuke mengikuti arah telunjuk Ken, memperhatikan seberkas cahaya dan kilatan-kilatan kecil berwarna merah dan biru yang tampak saling bersautan. "Hn," jawabnya singkat.

"Ayo." Ken menghentakkan kakinya dan melesat menuju kilatan cahaya-cahaya itu di tepi hutan. Sasuke mengikutinya dari belakang, berusaha menyamai kecepatan lari pemuda bermata emerald itu.

.

.

Hebat.

Sasuke mau tak mau harus mengakui pemandangan menakjubkan yang Ken tunjukkan di hadapannya. Ia tidak pernah mau mengakui kehebatan hal lain selain dirinya selama ini. Tapi apa yang ia lihat di hadapannya sungguh membuat adrenalinnya menjadi jauh lebih aktif. Kilatan cahaya merah-biru itu menari-nari tepat di hadapan onyx-nya yang membulat takjub.

_There, there_.

Tsuyoshi dan Satsuki sedang berlatih jurus _katon_, elemen dasar api yang dikuasai hampir seluruh _shinobi_ Konoha. Tapi apanya yang hebat? Sasuke bahkan bisa menguasai _Gokakyu no Jutsu_—jurus bola api—pada usia tujuh tahun—hal pertama yang membuat ia diakui oleh sang ayah.

_But believe it. It's all different now._

Yang dilakukan Tsuyoshi dan Satsuki—yang membuat Sasuke terperangah, adalah; kedua anak kembar itu saling menghantam dengan _Ryuka no Jutsu_—jurus naga api—dengan Tsuyoshi mengendalikan naga api merah, dan naga api biru oleh Satsuki. _How impressive_!

Dengan usia yang bahkan belum cocok untuk lulus akademi, dua bocah itu mampu mengendalikan elemen api dengan begitu sempurna. Api Satsuki bahkan berwarna biru—sebuah keunikan yang baru pertama kali ini Sasuke dapati selama menjadi anggota klan Uchiha.

Sasuke bisa melihat Ken yang sedang beridiri di sampingnya tersenyum puas melalui ekor mata onyx-nya. _Dasar sombong_, batin Sasuke. Nah, padahal sendirinya dulu juga sombong. Hn, Uchiha jaim.

"Ah, _Nii-san, _Sanosuke-_san_!" pekik Tsuyoshi dengan suara cemprengnya ketika sadar acara latihan mereka diintip oleh dua orang remaja dari atas sebuah pohon oak besar—menghentikan '_naga api merah_'-nya yang hendak menyerang Satsuki.

Di sisi lain, Satsuki hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda jengkel karena latihannya diganggu. Hmm, tipikal Sasuke. Gadis kecil itu mengikuti arah pandangan saudara kembarnya dan mendapati Ken dan Sasuke yang melompat turun dari dahan pohon yang mereka pijak.

"Sanosuke-_san_ ingin melihat latihan kalian," ujar Ken seraya menghampiri kedua adiknya. "Dan mungkin sedikit bantuan untuk mengantarnya pulang sekarang juga—iya 'kan, Sanosuke-_san_?"

"Aa." Sasuke bersedekap, berusaha tetap terlihat cuek meski ia ingin sekali tahu bagaimana tiga orang yang sulit dipercaya itu bisa mengembalikannya pulang.

"Maksud _nii-san_ menganalisis kenapa Sanosuke-_san _bisa pingsan di hutan waktu itu?" tanya Satsuki.

"Tapi kami menemukannya sudah dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri," sambung Tsuyoshi. "Yang kami tahu Sanosuke-_san_ terluka dan harus segera diobati."

"Mungkin jatuh dari langit." Satsuki melanjutkan sambil sedikit menguap, bosan.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan sebelum menemukan Sanosuke-_san_?" tanya Ken tenang. Ada sedikit nada geli pada pertanyaannya setelah mendengar ucapan ngawur adik perempuannya.

Satsuki dan Tsuyoshi saling berpandangan. "Latihan," jawab mereka serempak.

"_Goryuka no Jutsu_ dan _Haikekisho_ saja kok," lanjut Satsuki.

"Tapi kami coba gabungkan dengan _genjutsu sharingan_ lho, _Nii-san_!" Tsuyoshi menepuk sebelah tinjunya pada telapak tangan kirinya, bangga.

"_Sharingan_?" Ken mengerutkan alisnya. Tatapannya begitu mengintimidasi kedua adiknya yang kini tampak saling menyenggol, saling menyalahkan.

Sasuke hanya diam—mendengarkan. Terus terang saja ia cukup terkesima dengan bocah-bocah ini. Memadukan dua elemen api berbeda jenis dengan _genjutsu_ yang diciptakan _sharingan_ adalah hal menakjubkan yang belum pernah terlintas di otaknya.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi?" Ken melanjutkan introgasinya.

Baik Tsuyoshi dan Satsuki tidak menjawab. Mereka masih melirik sang kakak yang tengah men-_deahtglare_ mereka takut-takut.

"Tsuyoshi... Satsuki..." Ken memperingatkan kedua adiknya dengan penekanan nada tanda ia mulai geram.

"_A-ano..._ tapi—_nii-san_ janji nggak bakal kasi tahu _too-san_—"

"Aku bilang atau nggak, _too-san_ pasti akan tahu dengan sendirinya—cepat atau lambat," potong Ken.

Keduanya terdiam.

"Awalnya kami kira akan terjadi _amaterasu_, soalnya apinya berubah jadi gelap," ucap Satsuki datar. "Tapi lama-lama apinya berubah menjadi ungu dan tampak seperti..."

"... seperti _Senpo-Katon: Dai Endan_," lanjut Tsuyoshi mantap.

"_Dai Endan_?" Ken dan Sasuke terbelalak. Bagaimana mungkin paduan jurus sederhana dan elemen api bisa menghasilkan jurus setingkat _sannin_ seperti itu?

"_Hai_." Satsuki mengangguk. "Tapi api ungu itu hanya menghancurkan satu pohon besar saja."

"Dan pohonnya jadi punya semacam aliran listrik seperti _chidori_—tapi berwarna kuning." Tsuyoshi melanjutkan.

"Itu dia." Ken berujar dengan senyum puas terpatri di wajah tampannya. "_Ne,_ Sanosuke-_san_, kurasa kau benar-benar bisa pulang sekarang."

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Ken yang tersenyum lembut dan hanya membalasnya dengan 'hn' pelan. "Di mana pohon itu?" tanyanya yang dibuat sedatar mungkin—menyembunyikan rasa ingin tahu yang meluap-luap dalam emosinya.

Tsuyoshi melirik kakaknya, minta persetujuan yang hanya dibalas anggukan singkat oleh Ken. Sambil bergumam 'ayo' pelan, bocah berambut _bubble gum_ jabrik itu menuntun rombongan kecil itu ke arah pohon yang mereka hancurkan pagi tadi.

Mereka berjalan semakin masuk ke dalam hutan yang hanya diterangi cahaya rembulan yang menyelinap di antara celah-celah kanopi pepohonan lebat hutan. Sasuke sedikit merasa _déja vu _ketika melewati tempat itu. Seolah mengulang kembali tahap kedua ujian _chuunin_ yang dilaluinya bersama Naruto dan Sakura di hutan kematian. Ah, bukankah itu sudah lama sekali? Kau rindu ya, Sasuke?

Tidak, kok.

Tentu saja tidak. Sasuke membuang pikiran aneh itu jauh-jauh dan tetap berusaha fokus pada apa yang terjadi sekarang. Sudah cukup ia takjub dan sedikit heran dengan apa yang dialaminya saat ini. _Well, _bukankah seharusnya masa depan itu sebuah misteri? Tapi mengungkap misteri lebih awal justru merupakan keberuntungan yang tak terduga—iya, 'kan?

"Pohon yang itu." Tsuyoshi menunjuk sebuah pohon oak besar bercelah yang tumbang pada ketinggian sekitar empat meter dari akar-akarnya yang besar. Pohon itu tampak paling aneh di antara beberapa pohon hancur yang penuh bekas bakar lainnya—yaitu adanya kilatan-kilatan listrik keemasan yang menyelubungi batang raksasanya.

Ya. Ini pohonnya. Sasuke ingat betul.

Tanpa aba-aba, Sasuke melangkah mendekati celah gelap besar di antara pohon itu—yang ia duga dapat mengembalikannya ke waktu seharusnya ia berada sekarang. Ia siap pulang, ia siap kembali. Untuk melanjutkan rencana awalnya—menghancurkan Konoha. Meski ia tahu takdir tidak akan pernah mengizinkannya.

"_Ano,_ Sanosuke-_san_—!"

Suara _baritone _khas Ken menghentikan langkah Sasuke tepat di depan mulut celah. Ia menoleh, mendapati tiga bersaudara Uchiha itu masih berdiri di tempat mereka.

"Kata _too-san_," kata Ken seraya mengangkat kedua tangannya ke dekat mulutnya—membentuk toa. "—'_jangan pernah biarkan lilin kecil tertelan seutuhnya oleh kegelapan_'!" seru Ken seraya tersenyum.

Sasuke menatap Ken dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Tatapannya kemudian beralih pada makhluk pendek berambut _raven_ sebahu di sebelah Ken—Satsuki—yang menggumamkan kata 'sama-sama', yang Sasuke asumsikan sebagain bentuk sindiran terhadapnya yang bahkan tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata terima kasih pun.

Sudut-sudut bibir Sasuke terangkat, membentuk seulas senyum sangat tipis yang hanya bisa terlihat melalui teropong bumi. Ia memperhatikan tiga orang yang akan menjadi orang-orang paling berharga baginya kelak, yang saat ini sedang tersenyum ke arahnya. Mirip siapa, ya? Ah, Sasuke ingat sekarang. Jika diperhatikan, senyuman ketiga bocah di depannya itu mirip sekali dengan senyuman salah satu mantan teman satu timnya dulu, Haruno Sakura.

Nostalgia masa depan.

"Sampaikan salamku pada _Hokage-sama_," ujar Sasuke setelah terdiam agak lama. Kemudian, tanpa menunggu balasan dari tiga bersaudara itu, ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju kegelapan yang menyelubunginya dalam celah besar itu.

Celah itu berpendar keemasan sebelum akhirnya kembali gelap dan tak lagi terselubung oleh kilatan-kilatan listrik kekuningan.

Hening. Ketiga bocah itu masih berdiri terpaku menatap pohon yang tak lagi istimewa itu.

"Nah, ayo pulang," ujar Ken seraya berbalik dan melangkah pergi yang kemudian diikuti oleh kedua adik kembarnya. "Ini sudah lewat jam tidur kalian."

"_Nii-san_," ucap Tsuyoshi pelan ketika ia dan Satsuki bisa menyamai langkah kakaknya.

"Hn?"

"Memangnya Sanosuke-_san_ kenal sama Naruto-_jiisan_, ya?" tanya Tsuyoshi polos.

"Kalau itu tanyakan saja langsung pada Naruto-_jiisan_ besok," ujar Ken santai. Ia memasukkan kedua tangannya pada saku celananya dan menengadah menatap langit malam yang semakin larut.

"Ke mana dia pergi?"

Pertanyaan singkat Satsuki sukses membuat Ken mengalihkan pandangannya pada gadis kecil itu. "Aa, aku juga nggak tahu, Satsuki," jawab Ken seraya menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal. "Kalo _too-san_ dan _kaa-san_ sudah pulang, kau bisa tanya langsung pada _too-san, ne_? Mungkin tahu."

Satsuki menatap kakaknya dengan sebal, tidak puas dengan jawaban sang kakak yang seolah menghindari sesuatu. Ken tersenyum maklum. Kedua tangannya meraih kepala beda warna kedua adiknya dan mengusap-usapnya lembut.

.

.

.

.

"Ah, lihat itu dia sudah sadar."

"Benarkah?"

"Wahh, oi—Sasuke!"

"Jangan kagetkan dia, bodoh!"

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Sasuke, Sasuke—kau nggak pa-pa?"

Ah, suara-suara menyebalkan lainnya. Tidak bisakah Sasuke tidur dengan tenang tanpa harus terganggu oleh suara aneh memekakkan telinga? Rasanya badan Sasuke remuk. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya matahari yang menerobos di sela-sela pepohonan.

Dan yang ia lihat pertama kali adalah;

Gigi runcing mengerikan milik salah satu anggota timnya, Suigetsu. Ohh, sungguh bukan pemandangan yang diinginkan setiap orang ketika terbangun dari tidur panjangnya.

Sasuke bangun, menegakkan badannya dan berusaha menahan rasa sakit yang membuat kepalanya terasa berdenyut-denyut. Tangan kanannya bergerak memijat-mijat pelipisnya yang sedikit nyeri. Matanya sedikit terbelalak saat dirasakannya sesuatu yang membalut kepalanya—sebuah _band-aid_.

Tunggu. Sejak kapan kepalanya diperban?

Tidak percaya, kedua tangan Sasuke kemudian meraba-raba dada dan bahu serta lengannya yang ternyata terbalut _band-aid _dengan sangat rapih. _Nyata_, pikir Sasuke. Meski yang ia kenakan saat ini tetap baju putihnya yang biasa, tapi _band-aid_ yang dibalutkan Ken malam sebelumnya benar-benar melekat pada tubuhnya.

"Sasuke?"

Suara Karin sukses membuat Sasuke menoleh ke arah gadis berkacamata itu. Ia kemudian memperhatikan Suigetsu dan Juugo dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Kau kenapa, sih?" lanjut Karin dengan nada sarkastik.

Melihat Sasuke enggan menjawab, Suigetsu angkat bicara. "Juugo menemukannmu tak sadarkan diri di tepi jurang." ia diam sejenak. "Kau tidur selama sehari penuh, tahu," lanjutnya seraya menyentil dahi berponi Sasuke.

"Tapi kau nggak apa-apa, 'kan?" Juugo tersenyum. Ekspresi syukur tampak jelas pada raut wajahnya.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke seraya bangkit dan merapihkan pakaiannya dan posisi _kusanagi_-nya. "Ayo berangkat."

"Hah? Kau 'kan baru sembuh—"

"Wanita cerewet!"

"Hei, aku nggak bicara padamu, mutan jelek!"

"Berisik!"

"Apa katamu~!"

.

.

.

.

.

**おしまいだよ！**

**[It's The End!]**

* * *

**Author's Note :**

**Mushikui : **noda bekas dimakan ulat. xD

_**Fusuma **_**: **panel berbentuk persegi panjang yang dipasang vertikal pada rel dari kayu, dapat dibuka atau ditutup dengan cara digeser (pintu tradisional jepang itu lho).

_**Washitsu **_**: **ruang beralaskan tatami dalam bangunan tradisional Jepang.

_**Genkan **_**: **tempat depan pintu utama di mana orang melepas alas kaki sebelum masuk ke dalam rumah.

_**Hikite **_**: **berfungsi seperti pegangan pintu sewaktu mendorong fusuma.

_**setelan montsuki hitam dg hakama&haori **_**: **kimono paling formal untuk pria yang sudah menikah.

_**Tomosode **_**: **kimono paling formal untuk wanita yang sudah menikah.

_**Suso **_**: **bagian bawah kimono wanita.

_**Kanzashi **_**: **hiasan rambut seperti tusuk konde yang disisipkan ke rambut sewaktu memakai kimono.

_**Kinagashi **_**: **kimono santai untuk pria.

_**Katon-Goryuka no Jutsu **_**: **jurus elemen api yang mengeksplode bola-bola api berbentuk kepala naga.

_**Katon-Haikekisho **_**: **jurus elemen api yang bermula dari kepulan asap yang kemudian meledak, biasanya jurus ini dipake sama Asuma-_sensei_.

_**Senpo-Katon-Dai Endan **_**: **jurus elemen api—napas api—yang hanya bisa dilakukan _sannin_, Jiraya.

**Hai semuanya, ****おはようございます～****! Maap rei telat apdet, karna UNAS tau, UNAS! Oke, kebawa emosi, maaf. Ne~ tapi kamus mini nihongo-nya banyak banget yaa (==") aa... rei nggak sadar uda pake banyak banget istilah jepang. Habis gimana dong?**

**Oh ya, ini uda tamat! Apa masih membingungkan? Nggak ya? Nggak kan? *ditabok bakiak* rei tahu endingnya emang (kayaknya) ngegantung. Tapi rei pengen bikin side-story nya aja deh, tentang kehidupan SasuSaku dengan tiga anak mereka yang itu tuh! *nunjuk2 fic di atas* tapi kapan-kapan deh~ **

**Yosh! SPESIAL BIG THANKS buat yang udah review (maap gak bisa sebut satu2), silent readers, maupun yang sekedar lirik judul dan summary! Makasihh banget xD 34 reviews adalah angka yang SANGAT berharga buat rei! ^^**

**See ya later, minna~!**

**Salam,**

**Al-Shira Aohoshi**

**a.k.a Andromeda no Rei**


End file.
